Lila Rossi
'''Lila Rossi - '''Jedna z wrogów nie tyle co Biedronki i Koteła, a wróg Maseczek i Aurore. Pochodzi z Włoch i jest dosyć sławna... Jako tako trochu ,,biografia". Znana jest ze swojej listy kłamstw, którą z łatwością można spisać. Nie znamy jej losów, ani też niczecgo innego, lecz wiemy, że niszczy wszystkie cztery główne shipy (Marichat, Ladrien, Adrienette, Ladynoir), a dlaczego? Można powiedzieć, że flirtowała z Czarnym Kotem... Także tego... W jednej z książek Yebyemnyetho, a dokładniej ,,Czarne Koty nie lubią wody" Rossi jest fajną postacią, którą niejeden/niejedna chciałby/chciałaby poznać, jak i również w ,,Miraculum : Drugi Sezon". W innych opowiadaniach jednakże Magda kreuje ją na wredną i zimną jędzę, którą shippują z Rudą Sarną aka Nathanielem, lecz czasem jest ona zastępowana Chloe. Z pozorów mogłoby wyglądać, że nikt jej nie lubi, jednakże prawda jest taka, że wiele uważa, że nie można jej oceniać po jednym odcinku. Nie do końca jesteśmy pewni, czy w innych sezonach, a może już nawet drugim Marinette zacznie się z nią dogadywać, w końcu zielonooka nie miała nic przeciwko Dupain-Cheng. Wygląd Lila w opowiadaniach wygląda jako tako tak samo, jednak tam oprócz cery, włosów, oczów itd. obdarzono ją dużą ilością makijażu... I... Ekhm... Ekhm... PRZEBIERZ SIĘ NATYCHMIAST, ZA DUŻY DEKOLT! Charakter Raz serialowy, raz plastikowy, a raz... Eee... Raz jest fajna. Zależy od opowiadania. ,,Miraculum" Chyba wszyscy wiedzą, dlaczemu ,,Miraculum" jest w cudzysłowie, lecz jeśli nie to przypomnę : Lilcia okłamała wszystkich, że jest bohaterką Paryża aka wielką Volpiną... Lub Lisicą, ekhm, ekhm... Tak, Lisicą. Zwyczajny naszyjnik, a jednak taki niezwyczajny, lecz jeżeli już mówimy o wyglądzie tego miraculum... Ma złoty eee... No, widzicie na obrazku KURDEBELE! Wcześniejsze podejrzenia... Wszyscy myśleli (a przynajmniej większość), że Lila będzie miłą i fajną osóbką, kolejną bohaterką Paryżą, więc jednocześnie partnerką Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Niektórzy mieli nawet spekulacje, że Adrien będzie zazdrosny o Volpinę, kiedy to Włoszka będzie zabierać mu brunetkę (przy oświetleniu włosy Mari wyglądają jak granatowe), lecz jak widzimy przez ten jeden odcinek było na odwrót, a samo ,,BLE" kropkowatej mogło być powodem zazdrości, niżeli takiego ,,BLE". Relacje Chloe aka Plastik (Barbie is fantastic) Czasem są przedstawianie jako przyjaciółki, czasem jako rywalki, czasem jako obojętne sobie, a czasem... Także te... W opowiadaniach Magdy? Nie wiem czy czegoś nie przeoczono, ale wydaje mi się jako tako, że nom... Są sobie chyba obojętne. Śmiesznym zjawiskiem jest to, że o ile Chloe nie lubi Marinette, o tyle wielbi Biedronkę, a o ile Lila jako taki drugi ,,czarny" charakter nienawidzi Biedry, o tyle może być szansa na to, że Dupain-Cheng oraz Rossi się polubią... Może nawet będą przyjaciółkami? Wracając... W MAS&MAS dziewczyny pomagają sobie nawzajem i razem ruszają ze swoimi pomadkami i torebkami próbując walnąć Maseczki po twarzach. Taki lajf. Nathaniel Aron aka Ruda Sarna Oczywiście Sarnę zazwyczaj shippują z Chloe, lecz czasem się utrzymuje wersja, że Lila jest z Nathanielem i oddawają sobie soczyste buziaczki... Mari i jej ,,BLE", chodźcie tu! No a czasem po prostu Konsegolowie, którzy działają ze sobą i wspólnie wyniszczają Maseczki... Szkoda, że nigdy to im się nie uda B) Aurore Agreste (teraz Rousseau) Od początku była sceptycznie nastawiona do Lily i to chyba wie każdy. Aurore była pewna, że woli sto razy bardziej Chloe, niżeli Lilę. Szczerze mówiąc nie dziwię się jej, zwłaszcza, że należy ona do Konsegoli. Lila nienawidziła Aurore. Gabriel Agreste Razem z nim i spółką opracowywała najróżniejsze plany ataku na Maseczki, Gabriel był jej jakby ,,szefem", można było nazwać go przewodniczącym. Sam Gabriel jest nieoficjalnym założycielem agencji, kieruje wszystkim itd. Prawdę mówiąc Lila chciałaby dawać pomysły, no ale... Gabi ma motylki... Maseczki Zdania są trochę podzielone. Niektórzy ją kochają, inni lubią, jeszcze inni są w stosunku do niej obojętni, a kolejni szczerze jej nienawidzą - różni ludzie, różne zdania. Wiadoma jest jednak rzecz - Lila wykreowana przez Yebyemnyetho to osoba, której nie lubi nikt, czasem dziewczyna jest dosyć fajną osobą, a czasem taką serialową. Claire Bourgeois To samo co Aurore. Nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka Marinette nie przepadała za Lilą z prostych powodów - zazdrości oraz kłamstwa, choć wielu by się opierało, że przeważającym powodem jest zazdrość. Sama Lila nic nie miała do Marinette tylko w serialu. Jak wiemy w co niektórych opowiadaniach autorki było inaczej. W przypadku Biedronki nie zmienia się dosłownie nic - dziewczyna żywi wciąż uraz do bohaterki. Adrien Agreste/Czarny Kot Zakochana po uszy w Agreście. Leeecz jej miłość szybkoooo przeminęłaaa! A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję... Ciekawostki # Może i o tej ciekawostce każdy wiedział i bardziej to fakt, lecz wielu obstawiałoby Lilę, gdyby zapytano się go kogo podejrzewa, że będzie mieć miraculum lisa. # Należy do Konsegolów - Anty-Fanów Maseczek, ale to wiedzą wszyscy. # Jej rodzice to dymplomatorzy Jeśli macie więcej pomysłów na ciekawostki proszę o ich napisanie :D